Validus: Reline and the Tamer of Arceus
by Lady Lyanna Arielle Winter
Summary: Reline has been a Tamer for 300 yrs.When she met Paul,she knew she found her replacement.The time has come to tame Arceus again. Can Paul prove he's ready to take over when he doesn't even know Tamers are more than just a legend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is my newest story and I hope you all love it. There is PaulxDawn as well as MayxDrew, MistyxAsh, and ReggiexOC. I do not own Pokemon but I do own Reline and the idea of her as a Tamer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to review! :D

* * *

><p>A young woman was watching her protégé train his Pokémon.<p>

His midnight black eyes were hard and narrowed and his purple hair was kept out of his face courtesy of the wind.

The older violet haired boy, Reggie, stood beside her. She could sense his slightly disapproving thoughts despite the fact that he didn't show it.

"Now Torterra use Double-Edge! Honchcrow dodge it and use Aerial Ace. Weavile use Ice Beam! Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!"

The four Pokémon cried out as their attacks collided. The collision caused dust to surround them all.

The woman's voice rang out, "Star use gust to remove this.

The cry of a Staraptor rang out as the gust was blown away. The woman's brown and cerulean hair danced out around her. Paul's Pokémon were breathing hard, but they were being strong and stubborn, proving to their master that they could handle it. Only Torterra seemed unfazed. Her cobalt eyes narrowed disapprovingly,

"You know I hate how you yell at them and put them through such rigorous training. However you are allowed to train them as you see fit, they are yours and you caught them on your own. Remember Validus, I can still kick your ass."

"I don't hold onto the weak ones you know that."

"They are only as weak as the one who refuses to put an effort into raising them."

Her voice was hard. He glared at her and his hands curled into fists. His Pokémon all stepped in front of him, roaring at the woman. Reggie smiled brightly. Paul was shocked.

They were actually defending him.

The woman's eyes widened but she smiled brightly. "Your partners love and respect you despite the Hell you put them through. Proving you are an excellent trainer and you are capable of doing so much more."

Paul tried not to show it, but he was proud of himself. The woman before him was an excellent trainer. She had become the Champion of several different regions already before forfeiting each title to simply travel a new region. She was strong, beautiful, stern, kind, funny, fun-loving, intelligent and powerful. She didn't give praise very often but she didn't put people down either. Reggie gave her a nod when she glanced at him.

"This brings me back to my reason for being here Validus and asking you to train for me. I have decided that you will travel with me. I plan on rediscovering Sinnoh and all it has to offer. I want you to come with me. You have some powerful Pokémon here, but you can have more. You can learn more from me. So, are you up for it?"

Paul glanced at his brother who was giving him a smile. "It won't hurt you to start over Paul. Besides you would be with Reline. She won't let anything happen to you. No matter how much you may deserve it." He chuckled.

Reline's Staraptor, Star, screeched and bobbed her head, as if urging him to agree. "So what do you say?" She asked.

Torterra turned to his master and roared. Paul looked at the brown and cerulean haired young woman with determination burning in his eyes.

"We accept."

She uncrossed her arms, "Good. Now let's battle. Star you're up. Showtime Electro!"

A large Luxray appeared his eyes glinting and he roared a challenge to Paul. The two trainers faced off.

* * *

><p>There is chapter 1! :) Please enjoy! Remember to review! The next chapter will bring in Ash and friends as well as the villian!<p> 


	2. Reline, Paul and Hunter J

Hey guys! Chapter two is up! :D I own Reline! I do NOT own Pokemon:D

* * *

><p>Dawn, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, and Drew were all staying at the Lake Valor Hotel.<p>

They had decided to travel together for a while. May, Misty, and Drew were all in Sinnoh to hang out with their friends and catch new Pokémon.

May and Drew had brought their Eevees and they had evolved. Drew got a new Leafeon and May got a Glaceon.

Misty's Togetic evolved into a Togekiss and she captured a Finneon. Dawn's Cyndaquil had reached its final stage, Typhlosion. The fire Pokémon was powerful and protective of her trainer.

Dawn had kept her little Piplup from evolving from fear of losing the dear friend she already had. Ash and Brock were happy to have their friends along and together. They were all heading over to the restaurant for dinner and possible battles. It was the only place that allowed dining and battling.

"Can you believe we're here? This place is so amazing. I thought Hoenn was beautiful." May praised, smiling brightly.

Misty nodded in agreement, her blue-green eyes shining, "This place is so exciting. I missed traveling. Although I'm kind of worried since I left my sisters in charge of the gym. They aren't very good with battles. They'd rather perform."

"Give them some credit Misty. I'm sure you're sisters can step up when called upon." Dawn replied.

"Dawn's right Mist, just give them the benefit of the doubt and relax. You're on vacation." Brock smiled at his friend.

The orange haired girl nodded. "Ah the young Mr. Ketchum and your party of six. Right this way." The waiter led them to a large table.

The waiter managed to eye all three females. He started with Misty, enjoying the sight of her legs and shoulders that her aqua strapless dress exposed. The white sandals on her feet were comfortable and her hair was down but one side was pinned back with a water drop barrette.

Second was Dawn in a black mini skirt and a pink one shoulder top. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her pink heels added two inches to her height.

Last was May in her red strapless top, her dark denim shorts, and her black Gladiators. Her hair was straightened and fell to her shoulders.

Drew shoved the waiter when he noticed he was eyes May in the wrong way. Brock thought of the three girls as his sisters and he tensed his body and curled his hands into fists to show the waiter they weren't to be messed with. Ash's eyes had narrowed and Pikachu was growling, electricity crackling from his cheeks. The waiter bowed quickly before scurrying off.

"You guys didn't have to be so rude." Dawn scolded.

"Sorry Dawn, but he was looking at you three like you were on the menu." Drew replied sitting down beside May.

"Maybe some of us enjoyed the attention." May retorted. Misty and Dawn shook their heads.

Drew gave May a look, "Really?"

The brunette sighed, "No. Thanks guys."

"Ash it's good to see you again." A waitress replied. "Zoey?"

"Hey Dawn. Hi Brock." The red head greeted.

"When did you start working here?"

"Oh I'm just filling in for my friend. Anyway, what would you guys like? And it's a good thing you stepped up to that waiter he's an ass."

"Well I'll take a glass of water and the spaghetti." Misty ordered smiling at Zoey.

"I'll have a coke and I'll take the chicken parmesan." Drew ordered.

"I'll take a cherry coke and the beef stew." Dawn smiled.

"I'll take the steak dinner and lemonade." Ash ordered.

"I'll take the chicken alfredo and water." May grinned.

"I'll take the shrimp and steak with coke." Brock replied.

"Alright then. I'll make sure you guys get your meals ASAP." "Thanks Zoey." "Hey are you off soon?" Dawn asked.

"No, sorry, but hey I get to serve you guys. So I'll stop by." The red head smiled and rushed to the kitchens. Drew, May, and Misty looked around, and noticed the trainers that were holding battles.

"I hope someone comes over here. I would love to battle." The Cerulean Gym Leader exclaimed.

May and Drew nodded, the thought of a battle made their eyes light up.

Dawn giggled, "Don't get your hopes up. Most of the trainers here have heard of Ash and Pikachu. They won't risk angering the manager. Last battle Ash and Pikachu had here they very nearly brought the place down."

"It wasn't that bad!" Ash denied.

"Brock?" May turned to the Breeder for his answer. The former Gym Leader simply smirked and nodded. The table burst into laughter causing some heads to turn. Suddenly Drew's Absol emerged from its Poke ball and growled loudly."Absol? What are you doing?"

The building shook as a wall broke. Agent J stood there with her Salamance and followers. "Everyone is going to hand over their Pokémon and no one will be hurt." Ash stood up, "You aren't taking any Pokémon! You're outnumbered!"

J sneered, "That's what you think. Alright men let's take these Pokémon!" The men had weapons, stun guns with darts loaded with the same paralyzing dust that Pokémon could produce, except in liquid form. They all released either Golbats or Crobats, outnumbering the amount of trainers. Absol and Pikachu growled, waiting for orders from their trainers.

"Gallade use Psycho Cut then back it up with Close Combat! Torterra use Leaf Storm!"

"Showtime Empress! Use Surf! Fireheart use Lava Plume on that Salamance!"

The four Pokémon attacked with power and precision, making sure only to attack J's Pokémon.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" "Absol use Night Slash!"

Misty stood up, not about to be left out, "Let's go Gyarados! Use Dragon Rage!"

May was next, "Come on out Glaceon and use Ice Beam!"

Brock followed, "Go Toxicroak and use Sludge Bomb!"

Dawn was last, "Piplup and Typhlosion center stage! Piplup use Ice Beam and Typhlosion use Flamethrower!"

J snarled, "Dodge Salamance!" The dragon Pokémon roared and soared into the sky.

Fireheart the Typhlosion leapt skyward, and released Lava Plume. The attack hit the dragon causing J to lose her grip and falter. The remaining trainers had released their own Pokémon to fight off J's. Her men turned and fled, but not before five of them were knocked unconscious by the two trainers who had started the rebellion. The Salamance was burned but was able to remain in midair. J was furious and the Gallade tensed sensing her rage.

"How dare you!"

"I'm not afraid of you J. I never was!"

"You'll regret this! I'll make you pay!"

"Then I look forward to seeing you again."

"Move out Salamance." J ordered.

"They're getting away!" Ash cried.

"Let them go. We need to care for those who are here. We cannot just go chasing after them. Come out Star!"

A Staraptor appeared and she used gust to clear any and all dirt and smoke.

Ash glared, "Paul!"

"Hmm I'm shocked to see you're still around Pathetic." The cold trainer retorted. Torterra and Gallade approached him and faced Ash, prepared to defend their trainer if needed.

"Paul you caught a Gallade?" Dawn asked, sounding impressed.

"Validus." Paul turned to face Reline and helped her bind the five men as Officer Jenny approached.

"What happened here?"

"It was J; she tried to steal everyone's Pokémon. Then Paul and this lady interfered." Drew answered.

"We managed to take out these five men, would they be useful to you Officer?" The brown and cerulean haired woman asked.

"They would. Don't I know you?"

"I don't think so Officer."

"Well you've done us a great service. We may catch J yet." Officer Jenny led the men away.

Misty studied Paul, "So you're the infamous Paul. Ash talks about you a lot." "More like rants." May corrected.

Paul grunted, "Like I care about him or you pathetic girls."

"Validus." He faced Reline and found her eyes were scolding. Even her Pokémon gave him scolding looks.

"Oh wow! You have an Empoleon and a Typhlosion too! Well I only have Piplup but still."

Cobalt met cobalt as Reline turned to Dawn. She then eyed Piplup who was staring at Empress like he wanted to be like her. "You're Piplup wants to evolve. You shouldn't hold him back. Depending on how strong he is I would consider allowing him to mate Empress, assuming she has no problem."

Empress eyed the young Piplup and turned away from him. Piplup looked crestfallen.

"You don't know what Piplup wants!" "I can tell just by looking at him."

"Just who are you anyway lady?" Misty demanded.

Brock was down on one knee, holding her hand. "She's the woman of my dreams. We're gonna get married and live happily ever-argh!"Toxicroak was dragging Brock away.

"I'm Reline. I was named Champion of the Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Regions. I forfeited each title to move on to another region to raise and study Pokémon. I have some of the strongest Pokémon you'll ever come across. Empress and Star are two of the first partners I made here in Sinnoh. Fireheart was my first partner in Johto." The three Pokémon brought themselves to their full height so they could be seen in all their glory.

"If you're that great, why are you with Paul? He's a jerk!" Dawn yelled.

Paul glared at her but instead of saying anything he turned and walked away with Gallade and Torterra following him. Reline studied Dawn,

"I challenge you to a battle."

Paul froze and turned back to her. "You're wasting your time Reline."

"Validus, I decide how our time is spent. I will battle this girl and the rest if they wish to challenge me."

Her eyes were hard, revealing how stubborn she was. He nodded.

"I want to challenge you first!" Ash exclaimed.

"Wait your turn. I challenged the girl first. Validus referee will you?"

"Fine. It will be a two against two. Last one standing wins."

* * *

><p>Reline ! Yay! Next chapter will be even more fun! Please review and let me know if you want more:D<p> 


	3. Reline VS Dawn

**CityGal45, I thank you for your constructive criticism. I tried publishing this story earlier and the site wouldn't let me and I had written a history to be published with it. Sadly I lost it when it didn't upload. Anyway, I understand where you are coming from with Reline. I did make her a strong character because that would be what appealed to Paul and what would make him listen to her and stay with her. She does calm down in later chapters, so she's not always as tough as she seems. She does get emotional and she does crack jokes and tease people. I hope you stick with the story:) I really do appreciate your constructive criticism so feel free to tell me your thoughts.:)**

I do not own Pokemon but I DO own Reline:)

* * *

><p>Dawn smirked, "Center stage Typhlosion!"<p>

The fire Pokémon roared and stepped forward. Fireheart gave the female a quick one over before offering to step forward.

Reline looked at him, "Want to teach her what it's like to be a real Typhlosion, Fireheart?" He nodded and leapt forward.

"Begin!"

"Alright Typhlosion use Flamethrower!" "Take the hit then use Lava Plume." Reline ordered.

Fireheart grounded himself and growled. Dawn's Typhlosion released the jet of flames but Fireheart stood tall and took the attack. He felt his own fire power rise and he glared at his opponent before releasing Lava Plume. The female was thrown off her feet and despite that being a fire move, she was shaken. Reline smirked. She knew Fireheart had been looking for a mate and this female interested him. He was going to prove how strong he was to her, and prove that he was mate material, but the female would have to prove she could take a hit and defend herself. After all, Fireheart had more experience, and this female was younger.

"You can do it Typhlosion! Use Swift but fire them up with Flamethrower!"

May turned to Brock, "That won't do much will it?"

The Breeder shook his head. "Reline's Fireheart is much older and stronger than Dawn's Typhlosion. Swift may do damage, but not as much as his attacks will do to her."

"She's gonna lose." Drew replied, flipping his hair.

"You don't know that." May snapped.

"That male is showing off. He's interested in making her his mate and is using this battle to prove he's worthy. He's gonna give it his all. She may do the same, but she is younger and not as strong. She'll fight back but he still has the advantage." Drew explained.

The Swift attack hit Fireheart head on, but the male was not showing any signs of pain. Dawn growled as her thoughts raced.

"Typhlosion try using Lava Plume!" "No! Dawn she doesn't know it!"

"Troublesome don't be stupid!" Paul growled.

Reline snarled, "Fireheart drop back! Empress use Aqua Jet now!"

The Empoleon attacked before the Typhlosion could even try to concentrate on the attack. The fire Pokémon was thrown back and she struggled to get up.

"Oh no! Piplup go! Use Whirlpool!" "Dodge it and use Hydro Pump! Send that Piplup right into that Typhlosion!"

Empress was faster than Piplup and her attack was much stronger. Piplup was sent flying back before he could even make a decent Whirlpool. He slammed right into Typhlosion, releasing the attack on him and her.

"Oh no! Are you guys alright?"

"Reline wins."

"Hey they can still battle!" Ash yelled.

"I will not battle a girl foolish enough to order her partner to use an attack that they have never tried before. You are putting yourself, the people around you, and your Pokémon in danger. Don't ever let me find out or catch you doing something that foolish again." Reline snarled.

Dawn was shocked. She was right. Typhlosion could've gotten hurt. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your partners and your friends. We're leaving." She recalled her Pokémon and gestured for Paul to follow her.

"What about our match?" Ash asked. "It's going to have to wait. We have things to do." Reline replied. Paul stopped to look back at Dawn and her friends. Drew and Brock noticed and simply stared back at him. Misty and May were too busy trying to comfort Dawn.

"Are you coming?" Reline asked. He turned and followed her.

"Hey Dawn it's alright. No one got hurt." Misty soothed.

"Yeah. Even Typhlosion forgives you." May added.

"I'm so sorry Typhlosion. I put you in danger. You could've gotten that move wrong and gotten seriously hurt." Typhlosion simply nuzzled her.

"That Reline lady is such an evil bitch!" May growled.

"Actually May, she had every right to scold Dawn. If Typhlosion had messed up that move, everyone could have gotten hurt. She has a Typhlosion who is already trained to know that move. She knows how dangerous it is to train for that move." Drew replied.

"You're defending that lady?" Misty demanded her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"We're agreeing with her decision Misty. You're a Gym Leader. You know how some moves are just too powerful and dangerous to suddenly try in battle." Brock countered. Misty sighed and nodded.

"Come on Dawn. Let's get some rest." May and Misty ushered their friend to their room.

"So, what's the story with Paul?" Drew asked.

"Paul is my rival, but he treats his Pokémon like crap. He treats us like crap too."

The green haired coordinator shrugged, "He seems to like Dawn."

"Yeah right. He doesn't even remember her name and he constantly calls her troublesome." Ash growled.

"Come on guys. Let's get to sleep. We can set out early in the morning." Brock ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>I like it:D Please review! The next chapter should be longer and Team Rocket makes their debut! This is gonna be so much fun:D<p> 


	4. Piplup's Determination

Thank you for the reviews:) Don't worry the confusion will be cleared. If you keep reading:) I promise it will make sense in the end. So please hang in there.

I do NOT own Pokemon and I am perfectly happy with that. I do own Reline:)

* * *

><p>Reline and Paul were camping in front of Lake Valor.<p>

Reline was studying the water in front of her. A Pokémon she had befriended was showing her information about the blunette.

'_Dawn Hikari, the only child of Johanna Hikari, three time Grand Festival Winner. The girl seems to have potential as a Coordinator and a Trainer. She's merely raw and is holding her Piplup back. He could be a powerful Empoleon if she gave him the chance. He'd give Empress a run for her money.' _

"Validus I know you are bothered by something. Was it my treatment of the girl?"

Paul refused to look at her, but she could see how tense he was. His Pokémon simply watched him. Torterra was the one to get their attention by growling.

"Validus, this is me you're talking to. I have never done anything to embarrass you nor have I ever violated your trust. You're like my little brother."

"I'm fine Reline. That troublesome girl deserved to hear those words from you." Her cobalt eyes softened before she stood and approached him.

"Hey."He turned away from her, facing his Gallade and Honchcrow.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "You know you never could hide anything from me and Reggie. We know you like the back of our hands. Don't hide from me, Validus."

He pulled away from her, "I'm not a child Reline. So don't treat me like one."

Electro growled at him for snapping at his mistress. Reline's cobalt eyes softened even more, "You will always be Validus to me Paul. You are a remarkable young man with promise to be a powerful trainer. You're Pokémon love you despite your treatment of them, and they want nothing more than to prove to you that they can win, that they will do everything you want. And you aren't obvious in caring for Dawn, Validus, but to Reggie and me, we can see it. Get some rest Validus. We set off early in the morning." She kissed his head and headed for her tent.

Paul sighed heavily and sat down. He loved Reline, she was like the sister he never had. On his journey with her, he had hoped he wouldn't run into pathetic and troublesome, especially troublesome.

When Reline had scolded troublesome, he just wanted to stop her. He hated seeing those damn cobalt eyes of hers become watery with tears. He hated feeling like he wanted to make her feel better. He didn't care for her as a friend. As a person fine, but she was merely an acquaintance.

"Tor Torterra?"

_"Is something wrong master Paul?" _Gallade asked, using his Telepathy.

"I'm fine you two." "Tor!"

_"Torterra is right Master. We are not buying that. Lady Reline simply wants you to reach your potential master. She does not mean to baby you." _

"I said I'm fine." "Weavile!" "Honch! Honchcrow!"

_"Master none of us believe that. We can all see what Lady Reline is trying to do. Perhaps you should really look at what she is trying to teach you." _

"Enough out of all of you! Return!" Paul ordered, furious that his Pokémon dared to tell him he was blind.

In her tent Reline shook her head. '_Oh Validus, if you don't learn what I'm trying to teach you, I can never be sure that this place is safe.'_

Ash and his friends were on the road bright and early. They were heading for Emeragrove Town. And of course so are Reline and Paul.

"I can't wait to go shopping!" May exclaimed as she fiddled with her red bandanna.

"Maybe I can find something for my sisters. They've never been to Sinnoh so they would love to get something." Misty thought aloud.

"Maybe I can send my mom something too." Ash added.

"We'll worry about shopping when we get there guys." Drew replied as he flipped his hair.

Brock was walking beside Dawn. She hadn't said much all morning. She merely clutched Piplup and kept walking.

"Dawn?" "Huh? Oh yeah Brock?"

"Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine."

"You're thinking about what Reline said." He replied slowing his pace to get her to open up.

She sighed, "What if I really am holding Piplup back?"

"You and Piplup need to make that decision together Dawn. It can't just be you. You're other Pokémon are going to evolve and that's it, but with Piplup, he's your starter. You two have a special bond. Ash almost made Pikachu evolve because he thought that was what Pikachu wanted. But Pikachu didn't want to evolve. He was happy just as he is. If Piplup wants to evolve, discuss it with him. You have stopped him twice already. If it happens again soon, you both need to know what you will do."

Dawn nodded, "Thanks Brock."

"No problem." He gave her a kind smile. "Now let's catch up with the-Hey!"

"Let us out!"

"What the hell?"

"Help us!"

They were all trapped in a giant net.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars."

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet." "When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie!" "And it's James." "And Meowth now that's a name."

"Putting the do-gooders in their place." "We're Team Rocket." "And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled.

"Well well, we finally got the twerps in our trap. And Pikachu too!"

"Forget Pikachu, think of all that Pokémon they got! The boss will be pleased with our catch." Meowth growled.

"You have got to be kidding me. You idiots got captured by the three even bigger idiots. You must be dumber than I thought." A cold voice insulted.

"Paul!"Paul stood beside Reline, who was smoothing down her long brown and cerulean hair.

James gawked at Reline, "What a beautiful creature."

Reline's cobalt eyes met his green ones. "How about releasing my friends?" She pouted.

James nearly passed out. "Sure!"

"What are you doing?" Jessie demanded as she punched him.

She turned to Reline, "Hey who do you think you are?"

Reline smirked, before flipping her hair, "I am Reline and you are going to release my friends."

"Why don't you make me hussy!" Jessie yelled.

Reline's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you just call me a hussy? Bitch I'm the one wearing the denim shorts longer than that slutty skirt you're wearing!"

"Oh yeah well at least I'm not wearing a too small for me corset you hooker!"

"My corset covers more than that stupid midriff you are wearing!" Reline countered.

"Reline are you really having a catfight with that pathetic lady?" Paul asked loudly.

"Hey who are you calling pathetic you asshole?" Jessie yelled.

"What did you just say to Validus?" Reline snarled, her eyes narrowed. "You heard me!" Jessie yelled. "Uh, Jessie I don't think that was a very good idea." Meowth whispered, stepping towards the furthest corner of the air balloon.

Reline pulled six Pokeballs out of her bag. "Come on out everyone! Empress, Electro, Gemstone frontline! Fireheart, Amoraq, and Star take the backline!" A Garchomp joined Empress and Electro on the frontline, roaring a challenge to Jessie. A uniquely colored black and silver, blue-eyed Umbreon joined Fireheart and Star. "Alright slut, this is how things are going to work. You are going to release them, and I won't set my Pokémon on you. Got it?"

Jessie was taken aback by the strong Pokémon, but she wasn't about to give up. "Meowth lets move out!" "You got it."

Reline growled as they were getting away, but she didn't want to risk hurting them. "Help us!" Dawn yelled.

Paul moved to release Honchcrow, "No Validus. They'll get hurt." "Then what do we do?" He demanded, his voice was harsh with anger.

Empress growled at Piplup, "Empo Empoleon!"

"Piplup? Pip?" Piplup chirped back.

"Lux Luxray!" Electro snarled.

"Gar!" Gemstone roared. "Pip! Piplup!" Piplup was shaking his head. "Empoleon!" Empress roared.

Reline closed her eyes and concentrated on the penguin. _'Piplup, you can do this. You can protect Dawn.' _"Pip?" '_I'm here to help you Piplup. Only you can hear me. Do you want me to help you or not?' _"Piplup!" '_Do you want to evolve? Do you want to be stronger to protect Dawn?' _

Piplup nodded, a determined look in his eyes. _'Alright then. Think only about protecting Dawn alright? You can do it. It you are determined enough, you could evolve into Prinplup and right after into Empoleon. Then you can get Dawn to safety.' _

Reline felt Piplup's determination. "Piplup!" _'Arceus, this Piplup has the determination and spirit to evolve to his final stage at this very moment. Grant him the strength to do so.' _

"Piplup what's going on?" Dawn asked, her voice filled with worry. "Piplup is evolving!" Ash exclaimed.

Piplup stopped glowing, but there was no Prinplup, it was an Empoleon. "That's impossible. He skipped his second stage!" Brock exclaimed.

"Empoleon!" The giant Pokémon released a Steel Wing attack that tore through the net holding them. "Ah!"

"Help!" Drew pulled May towards him, "Come on out Flygon!"

The green dragon Pokémon roared and captured his master and May. "Come on Staraptor!" Ash called. He landed on the large bird Pokémon.

Reline nodded at Star and Gemstone. The two flew towards Brock and Misty.

Dawn was staring at her new Empoleon. He held her in his wings as they fell. When he hit the ground she was unharmed. He growled softly and placed her on the ground. "You did want to evolve…all along. I was holding you back." He shook his head and growled softly again. "I'm so sorry Empoleon. What kind of trainer am I? I was holding you back. I don't deserve you." Empoleon roared at that sentence.

She jumped in surprise but kept her gaze on anything but him. "You're hurting his feelings Dawn."

The blue haired coordinator turned to the brunette. "You."

Reline approached Empoleon and studied him. "He's strong-willed, powerful, and protective. He's your starter Pokémon Dawn; you're first Pokémon. He wants to protect you better. It's the only reason why he wants to evolve: for you." Reline explained.

Dawn turned back to Empoleon who was looking at her with sad eyes but nodding at Reline's words. "You evolved to protect me?" He nodded and chirped softly.

Dawn turned back to Reline who gave her a soft smile. Dawn gave Empoleon a determined smile, "Alright Empoleon. It's you and me from now on!" "Empoleon!" He roared.

The others hand landed safely and were now standing around Dawn and Empoleon. "How did he skip his second stage though?"

"Yeah I've never heard of that before." Misty stated. "I don't think any of us have." Brock replied watching Reline.

"It can happen to certain Pokémon, when their wish to evolve is strong enough and their reason is for the good of others. Empoleon is not the first I've seen to evolve like that."

"You've seen more?" "I have. I don't mean to be arrogant, but that's how several of my Pokémon reached the levels they are at. Fireheart was one of them." Reline affectionately smiled at her Typhlosion who nodded.

"Really? What happened?" May asked.

Reline's cobalt eyes suddenly became stormy and she tensed as a memory that haunted her began to play in her mind. Her Pokémon tensed as well, knowing it was a terrible memory for her.

"She doesn't need to answer you." Paul growled, sensing her sudden change.

"Don't be rude Paul." Dawn snapped.

"Shut it troublesome." "Hey don't tell her to shut it!" Misty yelled.

"Wanna make me Red?" Paul challenged.

Brock grabbed Misty, "Don't do it Mist."

"Don't hold her back, I want to see what the pathetic girl can do."

"Don't qtalk to Misty like that!" Ash yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"Enough! All of you!" Reline shouted. "Validus, come on. We're leaving."

"Gladly." He replied glaring at them all. His eyes softened slightly as they lingered on Dawn, but he regained his composure and glared at her too before following Reline and her Pokémon down the road.

J was furious. She thought that woman was out of her life and her business. Apparently not since she had foiled a major heist. J punched the wall beside her.

"I will make her pay. She should have learned her lesson years ago. This time, I'll make sure that when I kill her, she stays dead."

* * *

><p>My longest chapter so far:) YAY! :D Plz review:D<p> 


	5. Teasing in Emergrove

Once again, I do not own Pokemon, and thank you for your reviews! :D

* * *

><p>Reline and Paul were strolling through Emeragrove Town.<p>

Fireheart and Electro had refused to return to their Poke balls and Reline had grown tired from trying to force them. She had urged her young ward to call at least one of his Pokémon. He had settled for Weavile. Paul had remained silent most of the way but he knew his friend was bothered.

"Reline?" No answer.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "Reline?"

His voice was louder this time. "Huh?"

She faced Paul and he noticed the slightly confused look in her cobalt eyes, she resembled a lost little girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Of course." She gave him a smile that he could see right through.

"What's on your mind?" He demanded, knowing that she was keeping something from him.

"You recall the legend of the Tamer?" The purple-haired trainer nodded.

Reline told him the legend many times when he was growing up. It was her favorite legend. He could recite the whole thing after hearing it thirty times in less than a week. She made sure he knew every detail. "Well?"

"The Tamer was a special trainer with the strength and ability to tame the mighty Arceus. The Tamer was to soothe Arceus and they would become partners. Every one hundred years, Arceus must be tamed again, either by the same Tamer or the new one. Without the Tamer, Arceus could destroy Sinnoh and then the other regions." Reline nodded, running a hand through her silky brown and cerulean hair.

"I haven't thought of that legend in years." _'I am such a liar. I've thought about it every damned day. Ever since I met Paul.' _

"Neither have I." "So, how does lunch sound?" Reline asked giving her ward a kind smile. He grunted in response.

She rolled her eyes, "You are so lucky that I can translate your stupid grunts."

Paul smirked, "I've never been one for words."

Reline scoffed, "Yeah right. When you were five all you could do was talk." "That's not true." He replied, sitting down at a table outside a restaurant.

The brunette trainer sat across from him a devious smirk on her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. He studied her before grunting and looking away. Weavile looked between her trainer and the woman before crossing her arms like her master. "Ray!" Electro growled as he lay down. "Typhlosion!" Fireheart nodded lying down beside his friend.

She pet them both that smirk still on her lips and that glint in her eyes. "You were always talking about how you wanted to be the strongest trainer in Sinnoh. You wanted to beat the champion and then move on to the other regions, become champion of those regions. You wanted to be the ultimate Pokémon Champion. You wanted to reign over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. In a way, I suppose you wanted to be like me."

Paul was about to say something when a waitress appeared, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a glass of water." Paul answered.

"I'll have sweet tea and three slices of your pepperoni pizza."

"Alright. You sir?" "I'll take the same. And bring some breadsticks." "It'll be right out."

"I looked up to you and Reggie. I wanted to be like Reggie, but I also wanted to be like you. Then Reggie suddenly up and quit being a trainer and became a breeder. I didn't lose respect for him, but I still wanted to beat him as a trainer and it pushed me to be more like you. My training is far harsher than anything you would ever approve of. You trained hard but besides that you give your Pokémon affection and praise. I don't do it often, but I don't make Pokémon that can't handle my training technique stay."

"I know, and I'm so glad that you know when a Pokémon can't take your training." She smiled kindly.

He flushed slightly at her response and avoided her gaze. He never admitted it, but what she thought of him always mattered more than anyone else's opinion._ 'Except maybe Dawn…wait…WHAT? I do not care about what that troublesome girl thinks!' _

Reline's smile widened as she saw his flush turn into a dark red blush. She giggled at her cousin's expense.

He glared at her, "What's so funny?"

"You're blushing Validus. Are your thoughts on a certain blunette with striking cobalt eyes?" She teased.

"I do not think of that troublesome girl." "I'm so sure. You're blushing a lovely shade of red Validus."

"That girl is simply pathetic and not worth my time. She'd make a terrible trainer like most girls. With the exception of you of course." Her eyes had narrowed threateningly but apparently he had every intention of excluding her from that insult.

She crossed her arms, "Nice save lover boy." "I do not love her, let alone like her Reline." Paul growled as the waitress reappeared with their lunch.

"Yeah, and I hate my outfit." "You should. Makes you look like a whore."

She considered beating him with her plate, but decided against it when she noted the mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

"You inherited my sense of humor somehow." She smiled biting into her pizza.

"I always did want to be like you Reline."

_'Oh Validus, you are more like me than you could ever imagine, and it makes me happy but it also breaks my heart.'_

* * *

><p>Dawn, May, and Misty were strolling down the streets of Emeragrove.<p>

Misty had purchased some clothes for her sisters and May bought her little brother Max a Poketech. Dawn had remained silent, only giving her opinion on the purchases and not really speaking.

"Dawn you haven't been the same since we met Reline and ran into Paul. What's wrong?" "Yeah you're not even excited about shopping." May added.

"I've just been thinking a lot about what Reline said." The blunette answered. "Oh."

"I thought you were upset because he was traveling with her. I mean you and Ash did say that he traveled alone and refused to travel with anyone." May responded. Misty shook her head and elbowed May. The Cerulean Gym leader knew that it hadn't bothered Dawn yet because she was too distracted by Reline and her words but now Dawn would be stressed trying to figure things out. Now the blunette recalled her meetings with Paul and Reline.

Reline was gorgeous with her silky brown and cerulean hair that fell to her mid-back. Dawn and Reline shared the cobalt eyes but Dawn thought the brunette had brighter eyes than she did. Reline wore sexy clothing, although the first time they saw her she wore jeans and a scoop neck t-shirt, but even then Reline looked desirable.

Dawn ignored the sharp pain in her chest as she came to her conclusion; Paul liked Reline.

"Dawn?"

"He's in love with her right? I mean that is the only thing that makes sense! Why else would he travel with her? He's so anti-social!" Misty sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

She knew she should've shut May up a long time ago. "I mean who can blame him she's gorgeous!"

Ash, Brock, and Drew walked up at that moment and gave Dawn a confused look. "What did we miss?" Drew asked.

"May over here decided to bring to Dawn's attention that antisocial Paul who never travels with anyone was traveling with a very beautiful and talented trainer." Misty answered.

"And now she's ranting." Brock concluded.

"And she's got powerful Pokémon! She's the champion of Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto! She's everything he could ever want!"

"Hey Dawn?"

"She's his perfect girl!"

"Why are you even getting worked up about this?" Ash asked loudly, finally getting her attention.

Dawn became silent a dark blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm not." She replied looking away defiantly.

"Dawn, do you like Paul?" Her entire face turned red to the point where she resembled a Tomato Berry.

"No I don't." "Are you sure?" Drew asked smirking.

"Positive." She replied. "Fine continue to lie to yourself." He shrugged.

She turned to him, "I am not lying to myself!" "Well your face is as red as a Tomato Berry and you're saying no. That's redder than May's and Drew's face when they deny their feelings for each other." Brock replied with a smirk.

The two Hoenn coordinators turned red, "We do not like each other!" They chorused. Dawn and Misty giggled while Ash grinned.

* * *

><p>"So they're all in Emeragrove. Their presence means Reline is here too. She took an instant liking to the blunette. No matter. We're ready for them this time. Salamance, move out!" J sneered.<p>

She was ready this time; she had an entire army. Emeragrove was a small town with hardly any trainers but those trainers had strong Pokémon from different parts of Sinnoh. On top of that, J was impressed with the Pokémon that the little group had. They would make excellent trophies. "Men move out! Storm the city and gather all the citizens together."

* * *

><p>There you have it! Another Chapter! :D<p>

Please Read and Review! :D


	6. Paul vs J

Hey guys this is the next chapter. I have this story mostly worked out before I post but I get busy with school and now I have a job, so there's a lot of stuff I have to balance. I hope you guys enjoy. I understand this is a new idea,(and happens to be way out there) but I have it worked out and the ending is all I really need now. I hope you all enjoy and message me if you need questions answered. In a few chapters you will actually be seeing Reline's past. Her past is a tough one I've been working on, and it's taken me a while to get through it. When I hope to finish it soon. Just stick with me guys. :)

* * *

><p>Reline and Paul had just finished lunch and were heading out again when Reline froze.<p>

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, worry in his voice.

Electro, Fireheart, and Weavile growled. Suddenly Paul was hit with a strange feeling; it was a combination of anxiety and the need to fight for his safety. They both tensed.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, knowing that whatever decision she made, he'd follow her.

"We split up. Get people to safety." She answered.

He sighed, "This hero crap isn't worth it."

She grinned, "I know you love it. Now continue down this road. I'll go down that one."

He and his Weavile ran off, but she stopped him. "Paul!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful." He nodded in response and kept running.

"Alright guys, ready to do this?" She asked. The two Pokémon growled. "Then let's move out."

* * *

><p>"Help us!"<p>

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"**Pika-chu**!"

The Golbats attacking the woman and her children fainted.

"Hurry you have to get out of here." Misty ushered them away.

"You don't understand. The city is being overrun. There is nowhere to run! Most of the trainers have been taken to the Pokémon Center and are being forced to hand over their Pokémon. They took my husband and my oldest son." The mother replied as she held her two children close.

Misty gave her friends a quick glance. "Stay with us. We'll help you."

"But who will help you?" A voice sneered.

They turned and there stood a man in a black uniform and two men with stun guns on either side of him.

"Who are you?" May demanded.

"I am V, J's most trusted admiral. You little brats have been stirring up trouble." He sneered again.

"J? J is here?"

"Of course. And I get to take care of you brats. Come on out, Rhyperior." The giant rock Pokémon roared loudly.

Misty grinned and grabbed a Pokeball, "This looks like a job for Gyarados!"The giant water dragon roared loudly and glared down at the Rhyperior.

"Use Horn Drill!"

"Alright Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" The high pressured jet stream of water caused the rock Pokémon to falter.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" **"Pika chu**!"

Rhyperior roared in pain, but the two attacks weren't enough to stop him.

"Oh no." Dawn whimpered.

"Torterra use Plant Frenzy!"

"**Torterra**!" The continent Pokémon roared as giant roots slammed into the rock Pokémon. Dawn grinned when she recognized Paul.

"Spotlight Empoleon! Use Water Gun!" "**Empoleon**!"The jet of water slammed into the Rhyperior finally knocking him out.

Paul ran at V and tackled him to the ground before punching him. Torterra rammed into the four gunmen and sent them flying.

Paul stood up breathing heavily, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"What happened to Reline?" Drew asked.

"She can take care of herself."

"You left her alone?" Ash demanded.

Paul glared, "You don't know her like I do. Reline can handle herself. You all need to get to a safe place. I need to finish helping out."

"You are helping people?" Misty demanded.

"Look I don't need to hear shit from any of you alright? People are in danger and I'm not a coward. I will help them. You idiots better get to safety. I am not gonna save you again."

Paul was about to turn around when his starter Pokémon shoved him out of the way of a Hyper Beam. He looked up as Torterra took the hit head on.

"No Torterra!"

The continent Pokémon was still standing, but he looked worn out.

"That is a strong Pokémon you got there Paul. I must say I'm impressed. He'd make a wonderful trophy." J sneered as her Salamance landed.

Paul stood up, "What do you want?"

"All the Pokémon of course. Some people will pay big money for strong and talented Pokémon. Your Torterra would go for a large sum."

"You aren't taking him or any other Pokémon for that matter."

J cackled, "You've been hanging out with Reline for far too long Paul. Reline isn't here right now, and no matter how strong you're Pokémon are, you can't beat my army. Now!"

They were surrounded. Ten men had appeared wearing the same uniforms as V. Each one had two Pokémon, two very strong looking Pokémon.

"They have four more Ryhperiors." May whispered.

"They have a pair of Luxray." Ash added.

"And Dusknoir." Brock noted.

"Not to mention Gengar." Misty shuttered as two pairs of red eyes glowed.

"They also have Mismagius." Drew pointed out.

"More Gyarados."

Dawn stepped closer to Paul.

"And they have Drapion and Toxicroak."

"So, still think you can take me down Paul Shinji? Or are you that overconfident?" J taunted.

"We're not afraid of you!" Ash yelled.

Paul took out two more Pokeballs and released his Pokémon. "Even if we lose, we aren't going down without a fight!"

"**Weavile**!" "**Honchcrow**!" "**Torterra**!" "**Gallade**!"

"Well isn't this cute. Paul you can't really stop me. You're pathetic. Just like Reggie."

"Leave my brother out of this!" Paul snarled.

"Come on out Flygon and Roselia!" Drew called out.

His green dragon roared a challenge to the Salamance as Roselia stood beside him.

"Come out Blaziken!" May called out "**Blaze**".

Their Pokémon stood tall, ready to defend them. Dawn glanced at her friends and then her Empoleon.

"Come on out Typhlosion!" "**Ty**!"

She took a proud stance and glared up at J.

"Fine wipe them out!" J ordered with a flick of her wrist.

"**Luxray**!" "Look out!"

The uniformed man with the Gyarados ordered. The two water dragons fainted after being hit with a powerful Thunder attack. Electro stood there roaring loudly. "**Lux Luxray**!"

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut!"

"Flygon use Hyper Beam!"

"Alright Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

"Empoleon use Water Gun! Typhlosion use Flame Wheel!"

Paul sneered at his Pokémon before nodding and the four began attacking on their own. Brock stood with the mother and her children, trying to shield them from any stray attacks.

"Alright Salamance, use Hyper Beam!" J ordered.

The large dragon was preparing to attack when J was knocked off the dragon. She glared at Reline who was breathing heavily.

"Miss me?"

Paul saw Reline. She was breathing heavily and was covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was now a tangled mess and her shoes had been lost. He was about to run to her when he noticed Dawn was in the way of a raging Rhyperior. He tackled her, causing them both to come out of the Pokémon's way. He stared down at her, "You alright?"

She nodded a light blush staining her cheeks. Suddenly he found he didn't want to move. He had completely forgotten about Reline because all he could see was the blunette in front of him.

Reline dragged J up by her hair, "I told you to never threaten my Validus."

Reline threw her into a wall. J lunged at the brunette, "I know how to draw you out Reline! All I have to do is attack the boy! Or would you prefer I go after your precious Reggie?"

Reline snarled and met J's attack head on. Torterra body slammed into Salamance, halting the dragon from attacking. Ash noticed Paul and Dawn were still in the same position despite the battle.

He gestured to Drew who smirked, "Hey as much as we would love for you two to start getting along, giving the lovey dovey look while in the middle of battle is not smart!"

Dawn turned redder and a light blush darkened Paul's cheeks. Paul practically threw himself off of her and helped her stand. Brock was pushed into a corner with the mother and her two kids.

"Come on out Croagunk!"

The poison frog Pokémon grumbled and attacked the men with Poison Jab. J and Reline were going head to head and were evenly matched. Both women were breathing heavily with rage and hatred burning in their eyes. J knew Reline had the honor of a true warrior and would not resort to dirty tricks, but J was not that type of fighter. She rushed the brunette again, this time sneaking a poison tipped dagger into her hand. Reline was prepared for a punch, not the searing pain that came with a stab wound. Reline's scream pierced the air around them and even drowned out the roars and explosions. Paul turned and witnessed Reline's fall. J ran to her Salamance and mounted the dragon.

"Reline!" Paul rushed towards her only to be sent flying by the dragon's tail.

"Use Hyper Beam on Reline!" J ordered.

The dragon roared as it released the beam of energy. Reline stared at the beam of energy racing towards her, but she was distracted when she saw Paul running for her. Her eyes widened despite the pain she felt but she could not move; the poison had paralyzed her. Ash and Drew grabbed Paul, refusing to let him get hurt as well and Reline breathed a sigh of relief. However, that was cut short when she saw a flash of blue and Dawn was standing before her, prepared to block the attack. Everything was happening slowly now, and Reline knew Dialga's power work, as well as that of Celebi.

_'Arceus, give me the strength to move. I must protect this girl. She is the one who will stand by him.' _

Suddenly Reline felt a familiar presence and she forced herself to call out to it. "Mespirit use Protect!"

The Legendary Pokemon of Emotion and Guardian of Twinleaf town appeared before Dawn and used a shield to protect her charge and the brunette. Reline could sense the rage emitting from J as the hunter ordered her dragon to return to base. When she saw J turn back the last thing she remembered was the hate filled look before her world went black.

* * *

><p>Paul was leaning against the wall next to Reline's room. Ash and his friends had waited with him. After J had retreated her men had followed and left behind all the Pokémon. The trainers united and fought off their attackers. Paul tried not to show it, but inside he was beyond worried. He had called Reggie about Reline and his brother was already on his way.<p>

When he was growing up, Paul was always jealous of Reggie's relationship with Reline, but then he realized his brother's relationship was much different than his own relationship with Reline. Now he could not help the small flare of jealousy he felt but he was more worried for his mentor than anything else.

Nurse Joy walked up to them, "Are you all with Miss Reline?"

Paul nearly jumped, "Is she alright? Tell me she's alright?"

Dawn felt a pang of hurt at his concern but she ignored it because she was also concerned about the brunette young woman.

"Don't jump down her throat Paul." Dawn soothed.

"I understand you are concerned Paul. She's still unconscious. I'm hoping she wakes soon, if not I will have to pronounce her comatose."

Paul's skin lost its color as he paled. His fist hit the wall, breaking the skin and his blood left a stain on the white wall.

"Paul!"

Dawn reached for his arm but he hit the wall a second time, this time blooding his other hand.

"Stop him!" May yelled.

Drew and Brock restrained him as quickly as possible but he was fighting them.

"Let me go! Let go of me you idiots!"

"Stop fighting us Paul!" Drew ordered.

"We're trying to help you!" Brock added.

Misty pulled Dawn out of the way as he began to kick out.

"Ash you need to grab his legs!" May yelled.

The raven haired teen lunged for his legs but ended up receiving a kick in the face instead. Reggie walked in the door just in time to see his little brother break loose from Drew's grip and punch Brock in the face.

"Paul!" Reggie grabbed Paul, "Let it go little brother. Just let it go. She's strong. She'll be alright."

The younger purple haired boy relaxed slightly before pulling out of his brother's grip and running away.

"Paul wait!" Dawn rushed after him but Misty and May stopped her.

"He needs space Dawn."

"Yeah give him some time to cool down." Reggie watched his brother run before turning to Nurse Joy, "How is she?"

"She is unconscious. If she does not wake soon I will have to assume she has fallen into a coma. You can see her, but please do not cause her any stress with fighting or loud noise." Reggie nodded and ushered the group to follow him into Reline's room.

* * *

><p>Reline was in the deepest part of her own mind. She was unafraid here, but at the same time nervous. "I should have protected him better. I never should have let my rage blind me. J knows me too well. She knows who I care about."<p>

'_Mistress Reline, Tamer of the Almighty Arceus, we summon you.' _

Reline suddenly found herself in a round room, with her in the center and the Legendary Pokemon around her. All but Arceus. She got on her knees and bowed before them, waiting for them to tell her she could stand.

_'You do not need to bow before us Reline. It has been three hundred years since you became Tamer.' _Lugia replied, allowing her to stand up.

_'You've served far longer than anyone else before you. We are too familiar with you.' _Mew added.

"I have been happy in my work and I took it seriously." She replied.

_'You could have died out there if my sister had not been there for you and the girl.' _Azelf pointed out.

Reline bowed her head revealing her disappointment in herself. _'_

_We cannot afford to lose you before you have found your replacement.' _Mewtwo reminded her.

"I know. I apologize. My rage just got the better of me, and I'm sorry to say that J knows all the right buttons to push to upset me. It will not happen again."

_'Have you found your replacement Reline?' _Latias questioned.

"I have." She answered.

_'It is the young Paul Shinji of your city, brother." _The Pokemon of Knowledge, Uxie, informed his brother Azelf.

_'Do you think that wise? Paul has shown himself to be strict, uncaring, rude, and merciless.' _Cresselia replied.

"Paul is a hardworking teen. He is strict with his Pokemon, and he comes off as uncaring, but the truth is he cares more than he likes and he has discovered it is better to hide his feelings in order to protect himself. He is strong and determined. He will succeed as a Tamer." Reline stated.

_'I have seen the boy. He has strength of heart, body, and mind. He wishes to be like Reline, a powerful trainer. He is hard on his Pokemon, but he does not force a Pokemon who cannot handle his training to stay. I agree with her choice." _Darkrai stated.

Dialga nodded, '_I approve as well. He would be as a good a Tamer as you, Reline, if not better.' _

Palkia and Giratina nodded in agreement. Reline smiled, knowing that they would all agree that Paul would be her replacement.

_'As you know, Reline, there are only a few more days before Arceus must be tamed once more to ensure the safety and survival of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.' _Latios spoke up.

"I know."

_'The boy will be prepared or will you be taming Arceus once more in order to train the boy?' _Suicune asked.

Reline sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I had hoped he would have learned by now, but he hasn't. I have yet to make my decision, but I am leaning towards taming Arceus once more."

_'Reline you have tamed him three times over your three hundred year reign as Tamer. Do you feel confident in your ability?' _Celebi asked.

"I am."

_'What of the Pokemon Hunter J?' _Deoxys asked.

Reline's cobalt eyes hardened. "I will not allow her to stand in the way of my duties."

_'Your descendent has proven to be a problem Reline. She will not hesitate to kill you.' _Groudon retorted.

"She is my sister's descendent. I want nothing to do with her. She is no relation of mine. When she found out I was her great-great-great grandmother's sister, and that I was the Tamer, she automatically assumed I would pass my title onto her, and she demanded it. When I denied her she tried to kill me. If she gets in my way again I will make sure she finds a permanent way out." Reline swore.

_'You should return to your world, Reline. Take care of what needs to be done, and we will see you when Arceus must be tamed once more.' _Ho-Oh informed her.

She bowed once more, "I await our next meeting."

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	7. Reline and Reggie

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I also know, once again this story is way out there. I am considering rewriting it because my writing style has changed and I want to flush it out more, that way it makes sense. Anyway, I am thankful for my loyal readers. I am trying to finish this up as soon as possible. Anyway, here is the newest chapter. Also, as I mentioned before, if you have any questions feel free to ask, I would also appreciate any and all suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Reline shot up in bed narrowly missing hitting Reggie's head. "Reline!" He hugged her, "I was so afraid you were leaving this time."<p>

Reline hugged him back, trying her hardest to ignore the fluttering of her heart. "I'm not leaving you yet Reggie. Not while I still have to find my replacement."Reggie released her and she smiled at the people around her.

"Hey everyone. I haven't had this many people checking up on me before." Her cobalt eyes fell on Dawn. "You weren't hurt in the battle right?" The blunette shook her head, "No. Mespirit protected us."

"How are you Reline?" May asked concern in her voice. "I'm alright, just sore in a few places. I'll be good as new soon. How are my Pokemon?" "Nurse Joy took care of them. I can check and see if they can see you." Brock offered. "I'd love that." The former gym leader nodded and left to speak with Nurse Joy.

"You all battled well out there. You are true trainers. Your Pokémon are strong too, and are loyal and loving. They will never let you down. It warms my heart to see you all working side by side. It's what many great trainers and champions want to see." Reline praised, her eyes searching for Paul. "Where is Paul?" She turned to Reggie.

"He was being destructive earlier and went to cool off. Hey don't get up." Reggie pushed her back down after watching her try to get up. "I will not remain in this bed if Validus is not near me. Now let me up." "No Reline!" Reggie snapped. Her eyes hardened to stone, "Let me up Reggie." "No."

Her voice was now a harsh whisper so the younger trainers were unable to hear her, "You said you didn't love me, so don't start caring about me now Reggie. Get the hell away from me so I can go see Validus." The older Shinji brother froze as her words hit him like ice. His eyes hardened, "Can you guys go find Paul and tell him Reline is awake."

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Anything we can do to help." Dawn was reluctant, but she wanted to make sure Paul was alright.

Once they were gone Reggie's anger and hurt was no longer strong enough to last. "I love you Reline, you know that I do, but not the way you love me." "You stopped loving me when I told you that as the Tamer of Arceus I must choose a replacement and I rejected J and she went after you. She nearly killed you in battle, but I took the hit for you. Then she belittled you and you used that as your excuse to become the Breeder you always wanted to be. And I am happy that you have found your calling, I can see how happy it makes you. That doesn't change the fact that I love you, in fact it makes me love you more. However, I am willing to not force you to complete the duties assigned to the Tamer's partner. I have had more than three hundred years to practice my control and I don't need a partner."

Reggie sighed and looked away as Reline changed into her regular clothes. "Look Reline I worry about you. I love you and I hate getting phone calls about when you get hurt." She switched out of her corset into a nice baby blue scoop-neck t-shirt and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She didn't want to see the look on his face when she whispered her next words, so she kept her back to him. "Then I will have you taken off my medical records as my emergency contact."

Reggie froze, his heart aching as it broke. "Reline I didn't-" "I need to go find Paul. As long as J knows I survived, she will continue to hunt down Paul in an attempt to get to me. I have things to do. Don't worry Reggie, you will never hear about my injuries again." She snarled and stormed out of the room.

Reggie flinched as the door slammed. He sat down in the chair beside the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What have I just done to us?" Reline was leaning against the wall, fighting the tears in her eyes. "Reline, here are your Pokémon, good as new." Brock smiled at her. She nodded as she took them and turned to leave.

As she walked out the door she thought back to their first meeting. In the room, Reggie was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>The day was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky and the clouds danced around it, occasionally hiding it. There was a rumbling and an explosion that woke the purple haired trainer from his mid afternoon nap. "What's going on?" He glanced at his Pokemon, Swampert, who growled and the two rushed off towards the sound. <em>

_Reline was coughing as the smoke cleared her cobalt eyes narrowed at Hunter J. "How dare you refuse to choose me as your heir!" _ _J snarled. "My power cannot just be passed on to anyone J. It must be dormant in the person before they are chosen. You do not have even an ounce of dormant power. Your heart and soul are too black. You are not worthy to even be in my presence." Reline snarled back. "_

_I am the great-great-great granddaughter of your sister! The power deserves to stay in the family!" "This power has been with great people since the beginning of time! The Tamer must choose someone to replace them, but the power must agree with the decision!" "You've had the power for three hundred years you old hag! Its time someone else had a taste of power! I will kill you and take it from you! Shelgon use Body Slam!" "Empress use Brine!" The two Pokémon roared and rushed at each other. _

_As a Tamer, Reline was bound to fight with honor so she did not use her other Pokémon to sneak attack her sister's descendent. Her sister's descendent did not have honor though. Reline did not expect the attack but it came in the form of a very angry Rhydon. She didn't have time to create a defense or leap out of the way. She took the attack and she grunted in pain when she felt the horn between her ribs. _

_"Fireheart use Flame Wheel!" The Typhlosion was unsure but he could hear the Rhydon smirking at them for his success at making their mistress bleed. Fireheart roared and became engulfed in flames. Reline forced herself away from the Pokémon and tried to cover her wound as best as she could. She felt her own blood seeping through her fingers. _

_"Looks like the Mighty Tamer does bleed." J snarled. "Now Swampert use Mud Shot!" Reline turned and saw a purple haired young man with his Swampert. "Get out of here!" She yelled. He saw her, and his heart nearly stopped beating. Despite every cut and bruise on her body, the dirt in her tangled hair, the sweat on her brow, the tears in her clothing, and the blood flowing from her wound, she was breath taking. He snapped out of it when she groaned in pain as she put more pressure on the wound. _

_He ran to her, "Are you alright?" "I've got a gaping hole in my stomach and a macho trying to save my ass. What do you think?" She retorted. He frowned at her, "Sorry but I won't stand by and watch you bleed to death." Reline was about to retort when she yanked the purple haired man out of the way of a Swift attack. Still clutching her wound she kept the young man behind her, "Look stay behind me and trust me alright? I won't be bleeding to death today." "We need to get away to take care of your wounds." _

_Her cobalt eyes met his onyx ones. "What's your name?" "Reggie." "Well Reggie, if you survive through this, I'll let you save me." Fireheart roared when he finally took down the Rhydon. Empress and Electro had Shelgon trapped. J was loading her stun gun, prepared to take Reline's powerful partners as trophies and sell them to the highest bidder. "Your partners will make me a bundle Reline. There are people who would pay millions for powerful and immortal Pokémon." J sneered. _

_Reggie's eyes widened, "Immortal Pokemon?" Reline ignored him, but J sneered, "The woman before is not who she seems. She's the Mighty Tamer, and has been the Tamer for three hundred years. The longest reigning Tamer ever." Reggie looked at Reline, "Is this true?" She ignored him. "You need to back off J. My power will never go to you." "I already told you, that power will stay in our family!" "You are no family of mine J!" _

_J shrugged and pointed her stun gun at Reggie, "This dose is harmless to Pokémon, but to a human, it could kill them. Make me your replacement and I won't shoot him." Reline growled inwardly. She could not choose J as her replacement. There was not an ounce of power in J and even if there was, it was clear she would abuse it. Reline could not and would not leave Reggie to die. _

_Reline met J's challenging gaze. "Each Tamer has a different ability when it comes to the Almighty Arceus. Since I have been Tamer for three hundred years already, my special ability is greater than any other Tamer's. I will teach you to fear the power of the Tamer and Arceus." Reline's eyes began to glow white and she was surrounded by white fire. _

_"What is wrong with you?" "Arceus and I have a very special bond. We've been together long enough that I can channel his power without having to actually call on him." Reline smirked as the white flames height grew. They whipped around her making J and Reggie's Pokémon shudder at the sheer force of her power. Reline's smirk became feral as fangs grew in and she grew claws. She snarled like a Houndoom. "I will make you wish you had never found out about me J!" _

_Reline began to move her hands in a circular motion in front of her and a glowing orb of white energy appeared. "Arceus and I are one, Tamer and Partner, his power is mine!" She shot the orb at J, but the hunter was saved by her Shelgon. The Shelgon slammed into her as he flew back; she reacted impulsively, and fired her gun, hitting Reggie in the shoulder. Reline moved quickly, and yanked the dart out before too much of it could pass into his system. She glanced at J before nodding at her partners and teleporting them all out of the valley. Shelgon painfully stepped away from his trainer and growled softly. J was injured but not as bad as Reline. She grimaced in pain when she stood up. Shelgon nudged her but she shoved him away. "I'm fine. You should have finished them off. Reline was still bleeding despite her power and the man was hit. They won't make it far. We will find them."_

_ Reline had teleported them to a cave she had stayed in before. Her Pokemon kept Reggie's at bay while she tended to him. "Hey macho, I need you to stay with me, alright? Don't fall asleep." "Thirsty." He whispered. "Sssh, I know. I'm gonna try and find out how much of this stuff got into your system alright?" He attempted to nod, but it looked more like his head just slumped. _

_Reline was worried. She couldn't tell how much of the tranquilizer had entered his system. 'Arceus help me.' She thought for a while before concentrating on Arceus' power. He had the natural ability to heal and she could access it, but she had never used it on anyone but herself. Healing Pokémon was easy just use regular medicine and bandages, but for a human with a dangerous amount of a paralyzing liquid in him, this was going to require healing from the inside. Her cobalt eyes began to glow white once more as she felt Arceus power flow through her. He watched her through half lidded eyes as she stared down at him. _

_"I promise I will heal and watch over you until you are better." Before Reggie could even try and speak, her red lips were over his and Arceus' healing ability was flowing from her mouth to his. Reggie's eyes widened in both surprise and shock as he felt something flowing through him. It was like a soothing, but powerful and overbearing force. He felt himself become stronger as the tranquilizer began to disappear from his bloodstream. Reline pulled away from him and stared down at him tiredly, "You should be better now." _

_Reggie was amazed that he was no longer weak. "Reline I-" He was cut off when Reline fainted. "Reline! Are you alright?" Nothing. She was out cold. Empress chirped quietly to Reggie, hoping he would understand that Reline was losing blood and that she would heal slowly. Reggie seemed to understand because they watched him lay her down and take medical supplies out of his pack. He tore the lower part of Reline's top and began to clean the wound. He grimaced as he looked it over. Had he not had experience with wounds he would be throwing up right now. _

_The wound in her stomach was pretty big, and he wished he could take her to a hospital, but he doubted that was an option. "This would be better if an actual doctor was looking at her. I can't guarantee her organs are ok." Fireheart growled to let him know that the hospital was not an option, which the purple haired trainer had figured. He wiped the wound clean, half expecting Reline to wake up from the stinging of the peroxide but she didn't. _

_Reggie took out some gauze and wrap and began to wrap the wound. "She's gonna have a nasty scar. Do I have to worry about internal bleeding?" He questioned Reline's Pokémon. They shook their heads and placed themselves in different areas of the cave to sleep. They knew that despite Arceus' hatred of being tamed, he had a soft spot for Reline. She had been the first Tamer to trust him and to be there for him for three hundred years. He fought for his freedom no matter what, but he never wished to hurt her. He would not let her die. Reggie didn't know much about the relationship between Reline and Arceus, but the legends always said that Arceus cared more for his freedom than the safety of his Tamer or the regions. He held Reline close, scared that if she was away from him, she would die. _

_He caressed her cheek, 'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You can command your Pokémon with ease, and that shows they love and respect you. You are amazing. I want to know everything about you, so please live through this. Show me your world Reline.' Reggie thought, before falling asleep._

* * *

><p>Reline wiped away her tears. She had woken up in Reggie's firm hold and her heart was pounding and there was a fluttering in her stomach that she didn't want an explanation for. She had removed the bandages he had put on her wound and touched the unscarred skin. She explained to him the rules of being a Tamer and explained that all Tamers were given a significant other chosen to help them control themselves and Arceus' power.<p>

This had made Reggie's face drop slightly, but he had put on a fake smile for her. She knew Reggie was hers though, and the thought made her happy, but she knew that partners could suffer greatly. She would not put Reggie through hell. After all, she had three hundred years of practice and she didn't really need him anymore. He had made her promise she would accompany him to his home before she left once more.

She hadn't put any thought into it and just agreed to it. But then, she met young Paul and she'd known from the moment she saw him that he would be her replacement; her heir. It was then that she made her decision. She would return to the Shinji residence every year and watch Paul. She would help him grow and prepare him to become the next Tamer.

* * *

><p>I have ended the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope you all review and message me any suggestions and questions. The next posted chapter will probably be short, but the one after is going to be even longer, and it will reveal Reline as a child and how she became a Tamer.<p> 


End file.
